


Finish Line

by MarineDynamite



Category: Engine Sentai Go-Onger, Juuken Sentai Gekiranger | Beast-Fist Squadron Gekiranger, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger (TV), Super Sentai Series
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarineDynamite/pseuds/MarineDynamite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple and fluffy oneshot about a mach speed commoner and a sparkling princess concretizing vows of everlasting love. Rated T for a brief mention of drinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finish Line

In February 17, 2008, the Engine Sentai Go-Onger faced off against one of the many Barbaric Machine Beasts sent by their opponents, the Barbaric Machine Clan Gaiark, and not too long afterwards, met two men who would eventually become their then-new team members. Now, four years later, not in the same date but in the exact same church, two of the Go-Ongers, one who was there during the event four years prior and one who wasn't, were just about to be wed – although some people still didn't think everything was quite ready yet.

"Hey, Sosuke, hold still! You have to  _just_  look your best for this occasion!" Kosaka Renn, alias Go-On Blue, chided to the groom - Esumi Sosuke, alias Go-On Red - as he tightened the knot of his dark red tie, which Sosuke insisted on loosening due to how uncomfortable it felt.

With an annoyed grunt, Sosuke pulled Renn away, although with some difficulty. "Renn, quit that, will you?" he asked, "I know you're our mom and everything but you're kind of overdoing it."

Renn simply rolled his eyes and let out a sigh; ever since the team was formed, he had a reputation as their "mom", what with cooking egg-based meals and constantly looking out for his teammates. The two turned their gazes to the three groomsmen. Shiba Takeru, alias ShinkenRed of the Shinkengers, was patiently waiting for the ceremony to start, while Ishihara Gunpei, alias Go-On Black, was just pretending to be patient when in reality he was bored out of his skull. The third – Kandou Jan, alias GekiRed of the Gekirangers – would be bouncing off the walls if the other two weren't pulling him back. It couldn't be helped, as he was already a very energetic young man, and the prospect of being part of a wedding for the first time was making him incredibly, in his words,  _gorogoro_  and  _wakiwaki_.

On the other side of the altar, the maid of honor – Royama Saki, alias Go-On Yellow – couldn't hold back her giggles, as she talked to one of her bridesmaids, who was technically a brides _man_  – Jou Hant, alias Go-On Green, who didn't mind crossdressing for the occasion. As the two chatted, the other two bridesmaids were minding their own business as well; Shiraishi Mako and Hanaori Kotoha, alias ShinkenPink and ShinkenYellow of the Shinkengers, were waiting for the beginning of the ceremony, while Kegareshi Rena, formerly known as the Water Pollution Minister Kegalesia and brought back to life after the Go-Ongers' final battle against Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein, was nonchalanty guzzling down her fifth can of beer.

The Go-Ongers' mechanical partners, the Engines, weren't left out of the ceremony, either. Most of them, including Engines Speedor and BearRV's son Engine Machalcon, were gathered on top of a table, watching everything in Soul form. Since the congregation was mostly made of other Super Sentai warriors and allies of the Go-Ongers, it wasn't that much of a problem for them to be around. "Speedor, are you alright?" BearRV wondered, noticing the tears that were being formed in her husband's eyes.

Speedor gave her a nervous chuckle in response, wiping the tears with his front tires. "Of course I am." he stated, "It's just that… It's quite a privilege being part of Sosuke's wedding, and as the best man, even..."

"Aw, dad, what else where you expecting?" Machalcon told his father with a grin, "You two are partners until the end! It was just natural that he'd invite you! If we Engines did wedding ceremonies like the ones held here at Human World, I'm pretty sure he would have been your best man!"

After looking at his son, Speedor turned his gaze to BearRV, who was giving him a wide comforting smile. "Take it easy, darling! Soon enough it's all gonna be over!" she added in a mildly playful tone.

Finally, after what appeared to be an eternity, a soft melody filled the church, getting the attention of everyone. Fully aware of what this meant, Renn backed away, giving Sosuke a good luck vow, to which Sosuke answered with a thumbs-up. The doors opened, revealing a sight that nearly took Sosuke's breath away. There she was, his sparkling bride: Suto Miu, alias Go-On Silver, arm-in-arm with her older brother, Hiroto, alias Go-On Gold. As she had a smile of pure bliss in her face, the Go-On Wings exchanged glances before walking down the aisle. She looked, as always, absolutely stunning. Her hair was up in a high bun, adorned with a white veil that went all the way to her waist, and her dress, which appeared to float with each step she took, almost seemed like it was made out of feathers. As she made her way to the altar, Miu's gaze briefly went to Saki, who struggled to control her joy as much as she could, and to table on which the Engines were, as she saw her Engine partner, Engine Jetras, give her a nod of approval. That was a day she had been looking forward to ever since Sosuke proposed to her, when they and every other Super Sentai existant got their powers back while the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger were departing for a new adventure at the home planet of the Space Empire Zangyack. And now that it had finally arrived, it felt too good to be true.

It didn't take the Suto siblings too long to reach Sosuke, and upon doing so, Hiroto gave him a cold glance. " _You better take care of her._ " he stated.

Sosuke gave him a nervous nod in response. As Hiroto returned to his seat, Sosuke could only lay his eyes on his bride, whose own eyes appeared to be swollen and already leaking with tears. He could already tell why; for all these years, she was very attached and very affectionate towards her older brother, and as much as she and Sosuke loved each other, she knew it would be hard for her brother to let her go. "Shh, it's okay, Miu. Don't worry." he whispered, caressing her face and getting some blush on his fingers.

In front of them, the image of Jumbowhale in Soul form appeared, taking the role of the priest. " _Boeee!_  Ah, welcome! It's my first time doing this, so feel free to correct any mistakes I make. Ahem…" Jumbowhale began his speech, "Dearly beloved, Rangers and allies, we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two allies of justice in holy matrimony. If anything, I'm sure no one would have thought this relationship would have gone far, but indeed, despite their differences and their initial unfriendliness towards each other, they were able to let a bud of romance sprout, and now it shall blossom to its fullest, pressing forward in the road of justice."

At that last part, Sosuke couldn't help but let out a chuckle of amusement, all while continuing to pay attention to Jumbowhale's speech, which was now directed towards him. "Esumi Sosuke, Go-On Red… Do you take Suto Miu, Go-On Silver, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor, keep and fight alongside her, in sickness and in health; and, most importantly, keep yourself only unto her, until death does you part?"

"That's quite the mouthful…" Sosuke remarked, before adding confidently, "…but don't worry, I will. And I'm gonna enjoy every minute of it."

Jumbowhale smiled at him before turning his gaze to Miu. "What about you? Suto Miu, Go-On Silver, will you take Esumi Sosuke, Go-On Red, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor, keep and fight alongside him, in sickness and health; and, most importantly, keep yourself only unto him, until death does you part?"

As Jumbowhale spoke, Miu took her time to look back at Hiroto, who simply gave her a caring smile, before she turned back to Sosuke, took a deep breath, and finally gave her answer – and quite the happy one, too. "Go On!" she exclaimed, before letting out a bashful giggle.

With a nod, Jumbowhale continued. "Since I believe there's no one around these parts against this union, I have no choice but to ask for the rings. Bomper! This is your cue!" the whale Engine exclaimed.

At this, the Go-Ongers' small robotic ally, Bomper, made his way to the altar, carrying a pillow on which rested a pair of rings, a gold one resembling Go-On Red's helmet, and a white gold one resembling Go-On Silver's. With a smirk, Sosuke picked up the Go-On Red ring and placed it on Miu's left ring finger, and she did the same with the Go-On Silver ring. Once they were done, Jumbowhale resumed his speech. "And so, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife!" he finished happily, "You may kiss your Mrs. Esumi now!  _Boee~_ "

It felt like forever, but the time finally came. Without thinking twice, Sosuke took Miu in his arms and they shared a passionate kiss. The congregation applauded and cheered, but the newlyweds couldn't care less about anything other than each other and the love that they shared. As much as they didn't want to break the kiss, it was necessary, and even after pulling away from each other, they still fixated their gaze into each other's eyes. Noticing that Miu's mascara was running from her teary eyes, Sosuke smiled and cleaned it up for her. When they finally took notice of the congregation, they smiled at each other before Miu grabbed Sosuke by his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, letting him give her a piggyback ride back to the entrance. All the guests followed them on their way to the reception, with the Engines being carried by the groomsmen, bridesmaids and some other guests.

It had been a long race, but for the newlywed Esumi couple, it was mach worth it, and they finally made it to the finish line.


End file.
